Rainy sunday
by ebannwhately
Summary: A two shots about Dylan O'brien on a date that goes really well... Please review sorry for the grammar mistakes


I know i don't really write about Teen Wolf, i'm not even in the fandom, but one of my best friends is obsseced with Style/Dylan so i decided it would be nice to write how it would be if she and Dylan meet. Here you i hope you enjoy it and i'm sorry for any mistakes

Ps: my friends tumblr is .com if you guys want to know her.

It was raining. Why? That's all the New York born, Dylan could think of. This is LA, this city was suposed to be sunny, he was suposed to be on the beach just chillling, but he wasn't because it was raining. So here he was, sitting at the bar of the Fifty Seven, a cold beer sitting infront of him, a burger on the way, contemplating what he was supposed to do on this rainy Sunday. Should he go practice drums, do a Game of Thrones marathon or just sit here hoping for better weather?

As he lost himself in his thoughts about what to do to make sure he was not too bored, a girl came and sat on the stool next to him, ordering a mojito and a tequila shot. He saw her from the corner of his eye and his attention was directed from his plans to her, instantly, but before they could make eye contac a song oh so familiar to him started to play. The whole place was filled with Scary Spice's voice and he blushed, looking down at his glass.

Looking back at the girl he noticed her was mouthing the words to the song and he laughed just a little, almost impossible to hear, but she did. She heard and looked over at him, a little embarassed and shy, before noticing he had started mouthing the song too. Soon they were both laughing, quite audible this time.

Her drinks arrived and she took a sip from her glass before saying, "So I'm taking you like the Spice Girls." He smilled blushed again.

"Yes, I do...", he said taking a sip his beer. "This is actually one of my favorite songs". She laughed, he smiled.

His burger arived, shortly after, as they were starting to move their conversation from the spice girls to themsleves, she drank her shot and ordered the fries, shrimp and calamaries portion.

"I'm Dylan by the way" he said smilling at her, their eyes conceting.

"Annemarie" she said, bitting her lower lip slightly as she smilled.

They talked over lunch, eating, drinking and laughing, it wasn't until about two hurs latter that the decided that staying the whole sunday afternoon in a bar in downtown LA was a little weird, but going outside was not really an option considering how much it was still raining. So they just sat there talking.

Their conversation matched, they laughed at the same things, joking about life itslef, using more sarcasm than you woud think it's possible.

It wasn't until 5 pm that the rain finlay stopped and they stepped outside, walking side by side along the still wet sidewalk.

They stopped infront of a small movie theater, looked at each other and he said "wanna watch a movie?" he smilled, he actually felt like watching a movie right now.

"Would love to" she smiled back at him as he oppened the door so she could walk in, he stepped inside right after her.

The main entrance was all covered in dark wood and the floor had a funny green rock with multiple yellow stars on it. They bought their tickets for the new Godzila movie and a large popcorn, despite the fact that they had jus aten their lunch.

The movie was fun, the both kept making sarcastic coments about the plots, but enjoying non the less.

When the left the theater the sky was clean and the sun was setting paiting the streets in orange and red. They walked a little until they reached her house, a two floors, house with exposed bricks, and a green frontyard, full of purple tulips and white lillies, she stopped before they could step in the grey stone road that lead to the front door. "This is not going to be that akward door scene from chick flicks is it?" she said breaking the "the effects were good but the plot was better" subject they have been into since they left the movie.

He laughed, both blushed "no, that is the moment the date end-s" he asnwered taking a step towards her "i don't want ours to end just yet"

She bit her lip and looked into his eyes, "alright –" she said her eyes not leaving his "then wanna come in for some beer or something?"

He nooded and they entered her house.

The day died as they drank the cold ice beers sitting in the couch in oposite sides to each other. As the night came the got closer and closer, his eyes running wild on her body, her imagination growing new fantasies every 3 seconds, the tension raising by the minute, until the couldn't take it anymore, he kissed her and she kissed him back imediatly.

His hands runned into her hair before slidding down her body stopping in the the small of back and puling her as closse as their position allowed him to, her hands were on his hair, massging his skull. She let out a small moan when he bit and kissed her neck, shutting her eyes just enjoying the sensation.

They stumbled their way to the bedroom leaving a road of clothing behind, this was not something neither of them was used to do, but the pull was so strong that denying it would be foolish and useless, so they did what both most desired, and through all night they worshiped each other's bodies like there was no tomorrow..


End file.
